Friendsip? Or Love
by LumosNox12
Summary: Hestia and Sirius try to set Lily and James up but have a few bumps on he road.


Love at First Sight

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter.**_

The Marauders, Lily, Hestia, and Marlene were about to start 6th year and there was still no talk of "Lily Evans and James Potter." Hestia was getting annoyed with this and so was Sirius. One day Hestia got an owl from Sirius, the day they were going to Hogsmeade, and it said this,

Hestia,

Meet me in the Three Broomsticks as soon as you get to Hogsmeade. Tell Marlene to distract her like take her into Zonkos and leave then. Lupin is taking care of James. We have to talk.

Sirius

Hestia knew exactly what he was talking about. They all had been talking about this for weeks, maybe months.

The day of Hogsmeade came, and they were all ready for the plan. Although talking Marlene into it and telling her the plan detail by detail was hard with Lily following them everywhere, they did it just in time

Argus Filch was standing by the door taking permission slips from every student who walked past him. Some without slips would try to sneak but he gets them every time. "Permission slip" he said to Lily, she held it out to him. He looked at it and let her go. The same thing happened to every other friend of Lily's and James's until they made it to Hogsmeade.

"Let's go inside Zonkos" said Marlene with a wink. Hestia knew she was going to ruin it for them.

"That's fine." Lily said with a smile, "I've been looking for some things to prank James with. Recently I've run out!" Hestia looked at her as though she was confused. This was not going to be easy.

On the other side of the operation things weren't going so smoothly either. They were taking James to Honeyudukes Sweetshop for some more treats for Lily because everyone knew he had always been hitting on her, and he didn't want to he was beginning to lose faith.

"Guys I have been hitting on Lily for almost 6 years. Why do you think this time will be different?" James said with a sour expression. They just stood there looking at him not knowing what to say as though they had just been stunned.

"Umm..." Sirius said concerned, "Just try once more. Maybe this time it will be different."

"I'm all out of galleons, sickles and knuts. I've got nothing more to spend." James replied with an unwilling expression. Sirius and Lupin were getting sick of this. They had already sent Wormtail in there, why couldn't he follow?

"Look we're going inside of the sweetshop we'll lend you some money and you're going to buy something for you sweet little Lily flower." Lupin was getting angry with James.

The three of them walked inside of the Honeydukes Sweetshop and they picked out some things while Sirius left to meet Hestia in The Three Broomsticks. Marlene and Lily were in Zonkos and they were both, Lupin and Marlene, were doing a fantastic job of distracting some Sirius and Hestia could plan. She had been there for at least an hour.

"Hey Hestie!" Said Sirius somewhat scared of what might come out of her.

"I sit here waiting for you and all you say is 'hey' and if you call me Hestie another time you'll need Madam

Pomfrey." Hestia was about to explode and Sirius knew it.

They ordered three butterbeers, two for Hestia, and one for Sirius. When Hestia calmed down they got started.

"Alright so how do we get them together?" Hestia asked.

"We...um...well...we could...you...know-"

"You are so idiotic. All we have to do is make James loom extremely sweet and- uh-oh."

"What?" Sirius said alarmed he looked around it didn't look like Lily or James was there.

"Lily is right outside looking in the window." Hestia was shivering, "We need to disguise ourselves." she look around. All she saw were snogging couples.

"Bloody bell" Sirius grunted.

"No. We are not snogging. Never. Not even- no. Just No." Hestia was about to throw up.

"We are not going to do that, but how are we going to disguise ourselves?" Sirius asked.

"I could kiss you on the cheek and we could act like a couple." Hestia asked nervously.

"Fine." They kissed and Lily walked in.

"WHAT'S GOING ON! I walk into the Three Broomstick for some butterbeer and I see one of my best friends and Sirius kissing?" What has the world come to?" Hestia was about to defend herself and Sirius but before she could Lily stormed out of the room.

"Lily" said Hestia once they had gotten back into the dormitory, but Lily just turned away. "Ok you don't have to look at me, but please listen. Sirius and I were in the Three Broomsticks because we had business to take care of."

"What, kissing?" Lily's eyes were red and puffy.

"No. We were...um...you know..."

"What! I demand an answer." Lily turned around to look at her.

"Planning your birthday party." Hestia said, hesitating.

"My birthday party? My birthday is in January. It's November." Lily was not believing her story.

"Look, I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough. Please don't let this ruin our friendship." Hestia looked as though about to drop to her knees and beg.

"I don't want to, but what is a friendship where we don't tell each other the truth and make up lies? I don't want us to have that kind of a friendship, but I see that you aren't capable of that." Lily smashed her head into her red and yellow pillow and cried some more.

Hestia was speechless. She felt like their friendship was done. She needed to talk to Sirius, so she went down to see if he was there even though it was 11:30.

She got down there and didn't want to walk all the way so she whispered, "Sirius? Are you down here?" No reply. She walked down to the common room and looked around, no one in sight. She walked back to the room and Lily was still avoiding her. "G'night Lils, night Marlene." She said with a fiery tone.

The night went and morning came, and Lily was already at breakfast with Marlene and had one minute before class started. Hestia got ready in 30 seconds, and ran downstairs in 10. She grabbed a sip of pumpkin juice and a sausage, and went to class.

"Just made it." Minerva McGonagall said. "All though you still have detention for not turning in the last three weeks homework assignments." Hestia sighed.

She walked to her seat in the back of the room and sat down next to Marlene and Lily, Marlene in the middle and Lily not even daring to look at her.

"Class, today's lesson in transfiguration is a frog to a mouse now this is a simple one-" Professor McGonagall was saying, but Hestia ignored her words and was thinking of what she could do to Sirius.

Lunch came and she handed Sirius a letter basically containing the information to meet her in the common room at midnight that night.

Hestia and Lily went about their day not even speaking to each other and eventually it was 11:30 and everyone was asleep so Hestia went down early and there Sirius was sleeping in an armchair.

"Sirius, time to talk." Hestia whispered into his ear.

"Wha- ahh I'm being attacked!" he screamed loudly and shot an unknown curse at Hestia she wasn't moving.

**Hey guys what do you think? I was going to make this a one-shot but then I had other ideas. The next part might be a while because I'm going to camp but I'll do it as fast as I can. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
